Enforcing the Rules
by MugiwaraAkagamiKaizoku
Summary: When bored on Kuraigana Island, Zoro followed his Nakama's example by making Mihawk's life hell for a laugh. But when he goes too far, Mihawk knows that the punishment has to fit the crime when enforcing the rules. Warning: Spanking fic, T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Enforcing the Rules.**

_Summary: Zoro got bored on Kuraigana Island, so he followed his Nakama's example by having a laugh and making Mihawk's life hell in a way of revenge, but when he goes a little too far, Mihawk knows that the punishment has to fit the crime when enforcing the rules. _

**Warning: **Spanking fic. Don't like, don't read.

**_*Insert disclaimer here* XD_**

* * *

Kuraigana Island was usually fairly quiet. But over the past four months, it had become a little more active. Roronoa Zoro, first mate to StrawHat Captain Luffy, had been sent to the Island after having been transported there after a run in with Kuma on Sabody Archipelago. After having recieved a secret message in the newspaper to ask the crew to wait two years until they met once more, Zoro now found himself training in a daily workout in the art of swordsmanship with a man he hoped to one day surpass, Dracule Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai and otherwise known as Hawk-Eye Mihawk.

However, there were often times when Zoro longed to hear the laughter or arguing of his friends, rather than the cold silence or monotone orders that Mihawk gave him. It made him wish that there was someone he could actually talk to, and not that annoying ghost girl that had been stuck with him. He could even go as far to say that he missed that stupid love-cook, not that he'd admit it out loud.

Zoro was contemplating this very thing in the main hall -or what could have been some 'castle-fied living room'- when said annoying girl hovered above him and he glared at her, knowing full well that she was going to start whining at him for laying on the couch instead of letting her sit there.

"Zoro~!" Perona wailed, making him close his eyes and try to go to sleep in an attempt to get rid of her, or at least tune her out. "DON'T IGNORE ME." She shrieked.

The swordsman groaned quietly and cracked one eye open to glance at her before closing it again. "Go away, bitch. Go bother Mihawk or something, it might at least provide me with some amusement." He muttered.

Perona put her hands on her hips and pouted slightly as she avoided his gaze. "Actually, I was hoping you might do that instead since you've got a good opportunity whilst he's asleep..." She said quietly, avoiding his suddenly inquisitive stare as he opened his eyes fully.

"You want me to provide you with entertainment." He stated as if in a bored tone, making Perona twiddle her fingers slightly.

"W-Well...yeah. It's kind of amusing when you purposely try to annoy Hawky." She said, smiling suddenly. "Especially what you did a couple of days ago, with the whole putting green food-colouring in the water systems when he went for a shower." She giggled. "Oh! And the time when you switched all the wine bottles with water...a-and the other time when you rigged the main pathway to the castle so that everytime he took a step towards the castle, those flour-bombs were launched at him, and so when he cut them they sprayed into his face an-"

"Yeah, I know, I remember." Zoro said dismissively, waving her away and starting to close his eyes again.

Perona pushed his chest, making the green haired teen sink even more into the sofa before gently bouncing back up again. "Oh come _on_ Zoro...I _know_ you have fun doing it." She said. "It reminds you of your crew doesn't it? Oh_ pleeeaaasse_?" She finally pleaded, her pink hair falling in front of her face as she made her eyes as wide as they would go and pouted.

"Well I guess I could try. I'm bored as it is anyway, and you're annoying me when I'm supposed to be resting...but as stupid as it sounds, I can't be asked to rest." Zoro said grudgingly, finally breaking out into a small, wicked smirk.

"YAY!" Perona squealed happily, clapping her hands quickly before Zoro sat up and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want him to wake up?" He hissed, nodding his eyes upwards towards the ceiling. Perona gulped as she realised that she had nearly messed up an opportunity. 'Sorry' she mouthed, making him roll his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Perona whispered, her face alight with excitement.

Zoro thought for a minute, sitting up fully and letting his boots touch the ground as his shoulders hunched over. He went through things he'd already done, and others that seemed too weak to even be considered. Glancing out of the window, he noticed a dead tree at the foot of the path beside the main gate. "See that dead tree?" He asked, getting up and going over to the window, pointing it out to her.

She floated over to the window, and after a few seconds, she nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked with a small shrug.

"Have your ghosts check out as to whether or not it's hollow." He said.

Perona raised her eyebrow, but sent out a ghost anyway, watching as it melted through the stone wall and out into the cold, misty air outside. A few seconds later, the ghost reappeared and nodded its head as it stuck out it's tongue at them.

"Apparently it's hollow all the way through." She reported. "Why what are y-Hey, where are you going?" She hissed as she watched Zoro run out into the hallway after kicking off his boots so that he was in his socks.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Stay here. I'm going to get his sword and hide it in that tree." He said.

Perona stared at him. "Are you crazy?" She whisper-shrieked. "He'll kill us! You're-..I'm-..No. No way. That's too risky for me. I'm going to go grocery shopping on a far away island and pray that you're still in one piece when I get back. You're mental. Crazy. He's going to kill you. And these will be the last friendly words you'll hear." She said as she raised her palms up and then let them drop, turning and fleeing past him and out of the main door, grabbing her pink and black umbrella as she went.

He raised an eyebrow as he caught the door before it slammed, and he shrugged. "He who dares, wins." He said with a grin as he began to make his way up the stairs.

* * *

Zoro opened the door to Mihawk's room, hoping that the man hadn't woken up. He winced slightly as the door's hinges creaked quietly, knowing that if Mihawk was not in a proper deep sleep, then he would wake at even the slightest sound. Excitement filled his being, and it mixed with nervousness. He could understand why Ussop and Luffy found this so much fun. For him, it was perfect. Fun, and dangerous. The perfect mission.

He peered into the room, and quietly brushed his moss-green hair back so that it didn't fall into his eyes. That would be the last thing he needed, as he wanted to get in and get out as quickly as possible.

The four-poster crimson quilted bed was situated in the middle of the room, and a small desk on the far right that held small, neatly ordered piles of papers. All waiting to bear his Mihawk's signiature, which was just another part of being a Shichibukai. Mihawk himself was laying in the middle of the king-sized four-poster bed, his usually well-combed black hair slightly ruffled. Yet his face was still eerily devoid of...well...anything. No emotion what-so-ever. Zoro felt like he was looking upon the face of a dead person, and it unnerved him a little.

Suddenly he spied Kokuto Yoru - or the 'huge ass sword' as Perona called it - in the corner of the room on a special stand that held it upright by the tip. Zoro grinned to himself and quickly slipped his body noiselessly through the crack between the door and it's frame, standing fully upright in the dim room that was lit only by two flickering lights at either end of the room.

He padded over to the corner of the room and raised his hand to take the handle of the sword, and as his hand closed around the handle, a slight ruffle of the quilts from the bed made him freeze and quickly turn his head to look behind him, expecting to see Mihawk wide-awake and staring at him disapprovingly.

However, his mentor had merely turned over in his sleep so that his white-vested back now faced the young teen. Zoro mentally cursed himself for being so jumpy around the master swordsman, and resolutely gripped the handle of Kokuto Yoru and lifted it gently off of the stand and held it securely so that he wouldn't drop it. Taking another glance at Mihawk, he darted back across the room and slipped out of the door and into the safety of the corridor.

Zoro quietly closed the door, making sure that it made no sound, before carefully running down the stairs with the sword and heading outside into the mist, following the path to the end until he was met with the gate, and the old, white, dead tree that was stood beside it.

With a grin, he eased the sword inside the hollow trunk of the tree, making sure he damaged neither the tree nor the sword so that when Mihawk finally came to retrieve it, he wouldn't have a hissy fit at seeing a scratch on either his sword or the tree.

Then he moved away from it, standing nearly halfway up the path and staring at the tree closely. Satisfied that he was unable to see the sword from where he was stood, he turned and headed back inside, grinning mischeviously all the way.

"Mission Acomplished." He sniggered.

* * *

Zoro was all alone, leaning back in the couch comfortably in silence with his hands behind his head. He felt triumphant. He had hidden Mihawk's sword, and the annoying ghost girl had left on Mihawk's one-man ship to go and get supplies, since they were running out anyway. That and she was too chicken to help him with his mission to hide Mihawk's sword. The best part was, she wouldn't be back for the next couple of days, meaning that he could relax and train in peace.

"RORONOA ZORO." A harsh voice roared, making the teen jump out of his skin and clench his jaw, berating himself for jumping so badly.

"Yeah? What?" He called back, his voice sounding as though he was without a care in the world, relaxing back into the sofa once more.

Mihawk swept into the room seconds later fully dressed and presentable, and he towered over the boy, his full height of 6"6' put into perspective as Zoro shrank back into the sofa a little when he saw the furious look on his mentor's face. "Where, is Kokuto Yoru." Came the deadly monotonous voice.

Zoro gulped and shrugged. "I-I don't know. I haven't seen it." He said, trying not to squirm under Mihawk's fierce gaze. The world's greatest swordsman studied him for a few moments, scutinizing him as the boy closed his eyes in an attempt to doze off quickly.

The eyes flew open as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his hand immediately reached up to massage it. "What was that for?" He asked indignantly, staring back defiantly as Mihawk leant down until they were eye-to-eye.

"Why did you lie to me?" Mihawk shot back. Zoro opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Where is Kokuto Yoru?" He asked again, stepping into the middle of the room.

"Warmer." Zoro said without thinking. Mihawk fixed him with an unblinking stare, one that was cold and calculating as Zoro bit back a smirk, feeling a slight bubble of insane laughter bubbling up inside him. Mihawk strode back over to him, his cloak swishing around his ankles.

"Colder...Colder...Still cold. Kind of like you...Cold...Freezing..." Zoro said, keeping the act up as though he had intended it. Mihawk stopped as he stood in front of Zoro, his face frozen in a mask of anger. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Do not. Play games. With _me_." Mihawk said quietly, making the hairs on the back of Zoro's neck stand up as he shifted uncomfortably and looked away, taking a sudden interest in the stitching of the sofa. "I will ask you one...final...time, boy. Where is Kokuto Yoru." Mihawk asked menacingly.

Zoro pretended not to hear him and quietly cleared his throat, refusing to look at him. Mihawk's jaw clicked from the pressure of how hard he was grinding his teeth together, and he suddenly lost his cool in a fit of anger. "ANSWER ME." He yelled in a fury, grabbing a fistful of Zoro's green, moss-like hair, making the teen cry out in pain for a few seconds before clenching his teeth together a few times.

"Ok, ok! It's -ah- it's in th-the tree at the bottom of the main path!" Zoro shouted, hoping that Mihawk would let go of his hair and leave him alone now that he had told him.

But Mihawk had other ideas. "This has gone too far." He hissed angily, pulling Zoro upright by the hair until he was standing.

"Wh-What are you on about?" Zoro yelled through gritted teeth, unsuccessfully trying to loosen Mihawk's grip on his hair.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you little wretch. All those little pranks you've been pulling on me for the last four months. I've ignored them, as such idiocy is beneath me. But by taking it too far, it's down to me to put you back in your place, Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk answered icily, releasing him and leaving him to massage his scalp. "Get upstairs to your room and wait for me." He ordered, turning on his heel and sweeping out the front door.

Zoro pulled a face at where Mihawk had just exited and stuck his tongue out in the man's general direction. "_Don't think I haven't noticed._" He mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Git. Just because he's a little bit more powerful than me, doesn't mean he gets to order me around." He muttered, having dropped into a sour mood.

He was still standing there muttering curses and vile insults under his breath when Mihawk returned, and the man was livid. He grabbed the unsuspecting Zoro by the ear and yanked on it harshly. "Do you not listen to anything I tell you?" He growled as Zoro yelped, his hands scrabbling at Mihawk's hand. "You, are coming with me." He said, walking in the direction of the stairs, dragging Zoro up them as the trainee swordsman's protests and swear-filled shouts fell on deaf ears.

Mihawk threw Zoro into his room and followed him in, closing the door behind him. Then he turned to see Zoro rubbing his ear ruefully, scowling at him. "Roronoa, if you behave and act like a child, then I shall treat you like one. The same goes for your punishment." He snarled coldly.

"Punishment?" Zoro asked somewhat warily.

The Shichibukai raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think that you would be just...let off the hook, did you?" He questioned, smirking a little as Zoro winced slightly. He grabbed Zoro by the arm and led him over to the bed, keeping a firm grip on him as he tried to break away.

He sat down on the edge of the ped, and swiftly pulled Zoro over his lap, who was stunned, to say the least. "Y-Y-You can't be serious. You're gonna spank me?" Zoro asked, trying and failing to stand back up as Mihawk pinned him to his lap.

"Oh I am serious." Came the response.

Zoro started to panic slightly. "B-But spanking is for little kids." He protested.

"And playing pranks and hiding someone's property isn't childish? Besides, I think you've earned it for being a bad boy." Mihawk said, chuckling darkly. Then he swiftly brought his hand down once on Zoro's backside, the slapping noise echoing in the stone room.

Zoro yelped in suprise rather than pain and tried to shuffle forwards as he realised that it really was happening, and was powerless to stop it. "Y-You aren't my parent." He yelled, grunting in pain and wincing as another blow fell.

"No, but this is my home, and I am your mentor. Therefore I shall punish you as I deem fit." Mihawk said, smacking him again, making it harder so that Zoro had to clench his teeth to keep from crying out again. The first-mate felt pretty humiliated, and he could feel himself blushing along his cheekbones as Mihawk delivered another five blows to his bottom.

"Damnit LET ME GO." Zoro shouted, punching Mihawk in the leg as though it was going to help him. Unfortunately, it just landed him even harder smacks, making the swordsman grunt slightly as he was shunted forwards slightly on the older man's lap.

The younger swordsman struggled, not willing to give up easily, and he arched his back as much as he could as he fought to stand up. Mihawk raised an eyebrow and his hand that was pinning Zoro down exerted even more force on his back, pushing him flat once more. Mihawk then decided it was time to step it up a notch, seeing as the message wasn't really sinking in, and he swiftly hooked Zoro's trousers and hauled them to his knees in one move.

Zoro widened his eyes and both hands instinctively went to his butt in an attempt to pull them back up. "Ah, ah, ah." Mihawk tutted, grabbing both of Zoro's wrists and pinning them securely to his back as he landed another smack.

"Fucking hell, you old son of a-YOWCH!" Zoro yelped mid-curse as Mihawk's palm stung against his boxer-clad bottom sharply, making him wriggle slightly. "Bloody HELL." He yelled angrily. "UNHAND ME YOU BASTARD!"

Mihawk sighed and brought his hand down as firmly as he dared without putting too much strength into it, yet making sure it stung with a loud slapping sound. Zoro bit down hard on his bottom lip as he almost cried out in pain. He was about to shout again, when Mihawk's voice interupted him.

"If you do not cut down on the swearing young man, you shall make this worse than it already is." Mihawk scolded him harshly, his tone of voice making Zoro cringe.

"How can it be worse than it already is?" Zoro muttered sullenly, trying one last effort to try and shuffle forwards and off of his mentor's lap. Mihawk merely raised an eyebrow and pulled him back.

"Obviously, you are not learning." He said flatly, yanking down Zoro's boxers in answer to what was meant to be the boy's rhetorical question.

"H-HEY!" Zoro vociferated, starting to really panic. "A-ALL I DID WAS HIDE THE DAMN SWORD!" He protested.

Mihawk cleared his throat. "Thank you for reminding me why I decided to do this in the first place." He said coldly, his hand increasing the force tenfold and striking without pause, hitting the boy's sit spots hard, as he knew that it would sting like the fires of hell even after the punishment.

Zoro noticed the increase, and they got harder with each spank. His legs started to kick out involuntarily. "o-OW! I D-DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOWCH! IT WAS JUST A BIT-OWW!-OF HARMLESS FUN!" The swordsman screeched, the pain building up heavily as Mihawk spanked him thoroughly like a small child. "OW! JES-OWWW-WW-WWW! COME O-OWWW! YOWCH! _OW-OW-OW-OW!"_

Hot, angry, pain-filled tears suddenly started to emerge in the corners of his eyes, and he blinked furiously to try and keep them at bay, but the hard swats seemed to come harder and faster, not giving any time for recovery. Soon his tears travelled down the side of his face, and his quiet sobs evolved into proper wails that sometimes included the word 'sorry' in them as his legs thrashed wildly in pain as Mihawk covered his upper thighs too.

Mihawk knew that Zoro had given in to his punishment when he felt to boy go limp over his lap, and the slight hiccup of a sob that racked his chest. He smirked slightly, and stopped after another fifteen swift, full-force spanks to Zoro's crimson coloured bare rear-end.

"M'sorry." Came a muffled whimper, that was only just caught by Mihawks sharp ears. Upon hearing this, he pulled Zoro upright and hauled the boy's boxers and trousers up over the burning flesh. The he fixed him with a cold stare.

"Tell me Roronoa, are you going to do this again?" He asked in a tone that bordered on a parental scolding.

"N-N-No Sir." Zoro said, avoiding the stare and instead fixing his gaze on the stone floor beneath them, feeling thouroughly chatised.

Hawk-Eye nodded approvingly. "Good, because next time, I can promise you that I will not hesitate to use the belt. Do you understand?" He warned the green-haired teen, who nodded silently. Mihawk cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes Sir." Zoro answered, swallowing nervously as he choked back a small sob.

Mihawk watched him in silence for a few moments and sighed, awkwardly pulling the teenager into his chest in a hug, allowing him to bury his face into shoulder as he cried quietly. The silence continued, with only the sound of Zoro's quiet sniffling and perhaps the odd few moments when Mihawk rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Nevertheless, Mihawk knew that this probably wasn't going to be the last time that he had to enforce he rules...He mentally sweatdropped at the thought. He _really_wasn't the parental type.

* * *

Sabody Achipelgo had barely changed. Ok, so there were different people milling around, a few of the weird trees had been cut back from where they had grown too much, a few of the attractions had been added to, and one member of the strawhat crew was cleverly hidden in plain sight and was currently the number one artist on the Grand Line.

Zoro, having been the first to arrive, had already managed to end up on the wrong ship and meet up with another fellow crew-mate, who 'kindly' helped him back onto the main island.

"Baka Marimo!" Sanji muttered, rolling his eyes at the swordsman, barely noticing the scar over his eye. "Some things never change."

Zoro pulled a face at the cook and prodded his shoulder. "Shut up number seven."

"DON'T RANK US BY THE NUMBER WE ALL ARRIVED IN, YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THAT YOU GOT HERE FIRST THANKS TO PERONA-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled, pushing Zoro's hand away and scowling. "Ughh, let's just get back to the sh-"

"GUUUUYYYSSS! I FOUND YOU!" An insanely happy voice cried out.

The first-mate and cook turned to see their captain sprinting towards them with a huge grin, carrying a massive bag on his back. The two things that Zoro immediately noticed, were that his Captain now bore an X shaped scar on his chest, and had grown considerably taller. Then he watched as Luffy waved in farewell to Silvers Rayleigh as he held off some Marines for them.

A PX-Kuma suddenly flew towards them, preparing to attack. Zoro focused and withdrew his swords, cutting the machine expertly before landing safely and running towards his Captain once more, only to see the cook gloating as he ran beside him.

"I cut it." Zoro stated proudly as he sheathed his swords, making Sanji frown at him.

"No, I broke it's neck!" He argued as they ran.

Their argument was cut short as Luffy ran up to them beaming. "YOSH! LET'S GO! TO GROVE FORTY-TWO!" He yelled as he reached them, allowing Sanji to roll his eyes and grab him and Zoro, half-dragging and half-running the short distance towards the grove, where they could see the Thousand Sunny within their sights.

Upon reaching the ship and climbing onto its decks, they were met by a mostly joy-ful crew, with the abscence of Brook, who was yet to arrive.

"What's wrong Nami-Swaaaaaaaaaaan!~" Sanji cried, nearly passing out from his nosebleed as he saw Chopper, Ussop and Nami pointing over the side of the ship with ashen faces. Puzzled, the Captain and first-mate went to join the rest of the crew at the railing.

Zoro froze and gritted his teeth as he saw the pair of sharp yellow eyes glittering back at him. "What?" He asked rudely as he realised that the man was staring directly at him.

Mihawk chuckled from where he was casually sat in the seat of his one man ship and tilted his hat back slightly. "Is that any way to address your mentor, boy? I came to wish my student good luck on his travels." He returned. Everyone else missed the slight danger tone in the small joke, but Zoro heard it clearly, and it annoyed him a little.

"You are no longer my mentor. We agreed two years. Now I can get back to kicking your ass." Zoro said menacingly.

The master-swordsman laughed outright, making the hair on everyone's neck prickle. "You think you can take me on? I doubt it, boy. You still have a way to go yet." He said with a smirk. "Besides, you weren't strong enough to resist when-"

"SHUT UP." Zoro yelled, his cheeks suddenly blushing furiously as he made his crew jump with the force of his shout.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow and suddenly threw something at the young green-haired man. Zoro was a little slow, and the thin wooden stick only just managed to clip his ear as he ducked out of the way, making him yelp in pain.

Furious, Zoro scowled at him as Mihawk chuckled,and the Marimo walked away from the railing just as Brook joined them, the colour still adorning his cheeks as he ground his teeth together. He forced a smile as Brook greeted him but hastily went to the kitched to grab a glass of water in the hope that it would cool him down.

"Oi, Marimo. What was up with you yelling at him?" Sanji asked as he walked into the kitchen not seconds later.

Zoro scowled and sat down to the table with his glass of water. "Doesn't matter. Is he gone?"

Sanji nodded. "He said that he hopes that when you next meet, you will have improved your skills even more." He said, sitting down next to his on-board rival. "No seriously, what weren't you strong enough to resist? Did he rape you or something?"

"NO." Zoro exploded, slamming the glass down on the table as the blush resurfaced. He felt a little peeved that the cook had managed to catch on when Mihawk had suggested he 'wasn't strong enough'. Sanji raised an eyebrow, and Zoro sighed in annoyance and raised the glass to his lips again. "He...He just...punished me sometimes. Ok?" He mumbled finally, taking a long draught of the water, emptying it and shoving the glass in the sink before heading towards the door to rejoin the rest of the crew.

"So you weren't strong enough to resist a spanking?" Sanji called, making the swordsman stop abruptly in the doorway, turning back to look at the cook murderously as the blush deepened.

"...Everyone has someone stronger than them..." Zoro muttered, making Sanji snort. "SHUT UP ERO-COOK." He yelled, losing his temper as he thought that the cook was laughing at him.

Sanji held his palms up defensively. "Hey, don't worry about it. I won't say a word. I just think that maybe I was lucky to be put on an island where I had to run from the inhabitants all the time. Sounds like he gave you a hard time." Sanji said, actually sounding kind of serious.

Zoro merely shrugged. "Not something I want to experience again, let's put it that way." He said, shuddering at the memory.

Sanji nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm...Oi, Octopus or Bird?" He said suddenly.

"What?" Zoro asked in confusion, blinking a few times.

"I mean, dinner. Octopus or Bird dish? I've made some damn good new recipes." Sanji said, grinning.

Zoro thought for a second. "Both, show us your skills, cook." He said, grinning back and walking out into the sunlight of the new Dawn.

* * *

Hope it was ok...^_^

Please leave a review! =) But no flamers...

MugiwaraAkagamiKaizoku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enforcing the Rules (II)**

**_Ok, so I said that I wasn't going to do any more chapters. I had a LOAD of reviews recently, saying could I please do another chapter. Soooooo I thought what the hell. Why not? =P_**  
**_I only give out more chapters if I think there's sufficient reviews, so if you want more, you know what to do. XD_**

* * *

As Zoro woke on the Thousand Sunny, he yawned and rubbed his one good eye sleepily. He was the first one up out of all the guys, and so he took the opportunity to quickly shower in peace, towel-drying his green marimo hair.

Starting to dress, he remembered that Nami had warned them that they would soon be docking at a very posh island, meaning that they had to be prepared to change into suits and posh clothes at any moment.

Rolling his eye, Zoro rifled through his clothes drawer just to check that Luffy hadn't tried to go through it. Lately Ussop had been telling his captain that the crew stashed hordes of meat in their drawers. If Luffy dared to go through his drawers, he vowed that he was going to kick Ussop so hard up the arse that the kid would see the colour of his intestines.

Suddenly he froze, reaching into the drawer slowly and taking out a black belt that Nami had given to him to go with one of the suits that they would need when the docked at their next island.

Unable to prevent it, he found himself being dragged back in time to the previous two years, reliving a memory that he had hoped to erase from his mind.

* * *

"Zoro." The master-swordsman's voice broke in on his thoughts, waking the teenager from his reverie.

"Ehh?" He asked cleverly, having not listened to a word the man had just said to him.

Mihawk stared at him, evidently impatient. "If you are going to daydream when I'm supposed to be tutoring you, then you obviously haven't had enough sleep. Go back to your allocated room and sleep. I will not have you fighting when you are tired. You will make mistakes, and I have neither the time or patience for it."

Blinking a couple of times, Zoro nodded once and turned from the courtyard to head inside, sheathing Sandai Kitetsu, Shusui and Wado Ichimonji as he walked. Ascending the stairs of the mansion, he made his way into his room and placed his swords underneath his bed.

As much as the guy was his rival, he couldn't help but feel that little bit rebellious towards him. Zoro missed the rebellious-ness of his crew, and how he and that shit cook would always argue and fight, and he and Nami would barter about his debt, or even how he would jump into the ocean to retrieve his idiot captain.

Rubbing his face tiredly, Zoro sighed and stood in his doorway with his back leant up against the frame. He glanced down the hall and caught sight of something rather strange. He narrowed his eyes and took a step forwards, making his way down the hall until he was stood next to the door of Mihawk's chambers, facing the door.

Which was open.

Chancing it, he edged into the room with a frown and looked around the room, deeming that no one was in there. Deciding to explore, he walked around the room and took in the odd large mirror up against one wall, the bed, the writing desk and chair, cupboard and chest of drawers.

Roaming around, he noticed that there was a part of the wall in between the mirror and bed that looked slightly out of place. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he reached out and traced the stone wall, only to find in surprise that it wasn't even a part of the stone wall.

Running his fingertips over it, he deduced that it was actually a tiny little wooden door that had been painted so that it blended in with the surrounding wall. Finding the small latch with which to open it, he started to lift it.

A hand suddenly slammed onto the secret camouflaged door so that it could not be fully opened. "What are you doing in here?" Mihawk's cold, emotionless voice asked from behind him.

Startled, Zoro whipped around with his eyes wide. "I...I was just...Uhh..."

"You are not supposed, nor are you allowed to be in here." Mihawk said, his yellow eyes narrowing at Zoro dangerously.

Unable to say anything, Zoro shrugged. "The door was open."

There was a momentary silence in which Mihawk seethed to himself. "It seems to me that your worthless hide is in need of yet another tanning." Mihawk stated, a hint of menace lacing his tone.

At first Zoro looked confused, but as Mihawk grabbed his arm his eyes widened and he started to back away, trying to peel Mihawk's hand off of his arm. "What? N-No." He stuttered fearfully. "I was just-"

"In my room, without permission." Mihawk answered for him coldly, jerking Zoro over towards him in one movement and seating himself at his desk chair, hauling the green-haired boy over his lap and pinning him there as he swiftly hooked Zoro's trousers and boxers and removed them until they were hung around Zoro's knees.

Zoro panicked and tried to reach for them, but Mihawk pinned Zoro's arms to his back with one hand, removing his belt with the other and doubling it over, bringing it down hard on Zoro's rear end with a sharp crack that made the teenager jump forwards in surprise and pain.

"O-O-Oi!" Zoro started, swallowing nervously as he arched his back in an attempt to stand up. "Th-This is uncalled for! I didn't actually do anything! I just-_OW_!" He was cut off as he received another blow to his ass, leaving a slightly pinkish mark directly on his sit-spot.

"Exactly." Mihawk stated. "You day-dreamed out in the courtyard, which I have noticed is occurring much more often. Not only that, but had I let you delve any further into my property like you had been intending to, you would be receiving much worse than this."

"I wouldn't have 'delved' into your possessions! I just-"

Mihawk brought the belt down with a loud slapping sound that made Zoro wince in pain and wriggle slightly in an another try to loosen Mihawk's vice-like grip on him. "Do not_ lie_ to me Zoro."

"What th-I didn't fucking lie to you, you fucking son of a_-YOWCH. AH! OW! STOP_!"

"Roronoa." Mihawk snapped irritatedly, doubly increasing the strength behind the smacks as he started to lose his temper a little. "Enough with the foul language. It does not help your situation."

"If you had just realised that I wasn't going to do anything, I wouldn't be in this fucking situatio-OW! JESUS-"

"Did you not listen to a word I have just said?" Mihawk questioned rhetorically, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously with anger as he spanked Zoro five times with the belt, causing Zoro to inadvertently wail in pain.

From there he smacked Zoro without break, making him arch his back as he tried to squirm forwards and away from his punishment. Zoro managed to get one hand free and he used it to try and punch Mihawk in the leg. "LET ME GO!" He yelled. "This-_ow_! Hurts like a-_ahh!_" He found himself unable to complete his sentences after that, the pain in his ass almost rivalling the pain that he had felt from Thriller Bark, all concentrated in one place.

Finally he caved that little bit and pushed his pride away for a moment. "OK, ok. Ow. I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" He shouted, as though worried that Mihawk would not hear him.

"And what have you learnt?"

"Not to-_ah_, daydream when fighting and_-ahhh_, go into your room without permission. _OW_. Damn it, would you stop it already?"

"I don't think you deserve to have me stop." Mihawk stated as he increased the force behind it so that Zoro truly started to cry out in pain. "Surely a crime such as trying to peek at my private possessions is a crime worthy of at least ten minutes over my lap, boy."

"T-Ten minutes?!" Zoro shouted in a panic, unable to stop himself from crying out now.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow. "You can keep time can't you? Yes Roronoa, ten minutes. But seeing as you are probably not up to receiving my full strength for that long, I'll shorten it to about a minute or two." He allowed. "But rest assured if I catch you looking again, ten minutes it shall be with my full strength. Do you hear me Roronoa?"

"Yes." Zoro ground out, trying not to sound desperate.

"Repeat that louder boy." Mihawk demanded, giving a slightly harder swat.

"H-Hai! Hai Mihawk-Sensei!" Zoro cried out, screwing his eyes tight shut for having to use 'Sensei' when addressing the man he considered to be his rival.

Nodding in satisfaction, Mihawk raised the belt again and spanked Zoro thoroughly, the boy thrashing around on his lap as the belt touched down punishingly on his upper thighs, leaving large red welts that stung painfully. Soon, Zoro felt salt water start to leak from the corner of his left eye, swiftly followed by the same from the right as he shamefully all but begged the swords master to stop.

Paying no heed to his student's cries, Mihawk continued to use the belt to lash Zoro's backside for at least another minute, making the last few as hard as he dared without using his full strength so that Zoro clawed at his leg and howled in pure agony as he felt the pain blossom from his crimson coloured butt and thighs.

"Get up." Mihawk finally ordered as he stopped, discarding his belt on the desk and hauling Zoro upright, allowing the quivering teen to hurriedly yet carefully pull up his clothing with a pained hiss of air that was forced through his teeth. "I said I didn't want to have to repeat this again Zoro, and now you know why. Count yourself lucky that I did not seriously lose my temper with you."

Zoro didn't reply, instead swiftly wiping his wrist over his eyes to clear the tears from them, the brushes angry with humiliation and shame.

Watching the teenager try to gather himself in front of his tutor and soon to be enemy once more, Mihawk couldn't help but feel a slight pity for the boy, and although he had sworn to himself that he was not a parental type, he knew that being a mentor had just the same kind of responsibility to his student.

Wordlessly, Mihawk stood and gently pulled Zoro's arm away from where he had been shielding his eyes, comfortingly wrapping his arms around his green-haired student so that Zoro stilled somewhat awkwardly before accepting it and returning the comforting embrace, his arms locked under the master swordsman's cape and around his strong torso.

"I'm sorry." Zoro muttered after a few minutes of them both standing there, his trembling having slowly ceased.

"I know." Mihawk replied. "Just don't make me do it again, because it will make what I've just done seem like nothing."

Zoro nodded his head once and swallowed.

'_This damned kid is going to be the death of me_.' Mihawk sighed mentally.

* * *

Zoro's eye was still riveted on the belt in his hands, and he took a moment to shake himself out of the memory with a shudder, discarding the belt back in the drawer in disgust. He didn't care what the mikan-haired witch said about it being a posh-dress island, there was no way he was gonna trade his haramaki for some stupid belt.

"Bad memories or something?" Sanji's tired morning voice teased slyly.

Snapping to attention, Zoro glared at the cook menacingly. "Shut up."

Merely shrugging in response, Sanji grinned wickedly. "So he got you with the belt too. No big deal."

"I said shut your trap Ero-cook!" Zoro yelled, a tick mark appearing in his forehead. However his anger turned to surprise as Sanji leapt out of bed and lightly ran across the floor, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut your own marimo!" Sanji hissed. "Do you really want to wake the others up so that they start moaning and wanting breakfast?" Zoro rolled his eyes in response and slapped Sanji's hand down and away from his mouth. "Look. If it makes you feel any better, I can't look at Nami-swan or Robin-chwan's lipsticks any more."

Smirking, Zoro raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Oh? How come?" Sanji muttered something inaudible in response. "Bit louder cook, I didn't quite catch that."

Sanji glared daggers at the swordsman. "Those bloody Okama's got hold of me right at the beginning of the two year training and made me wear cosmetic shit like lipstick, eye-liner...you name it." He shuddered.

Snorting once, Zoro nodded. "You're right. It does make me feel better." He stated, sniggering softly as Sanji kicked him in the leg, the cook unable to help the tiny smile of friendship that quirked up at the corner of his lips.

* * *

_**MugiwaraAkagamiKaizoku.**_


End file.
